Atop the Crown Tree
Atop the Crown Tree is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles that is located in the branches of the Crown Tree in Satorl Marsh. This Heart-to-Heart can be seen only when Sharla and Riki are at pink affinity and if they are both in the active party. Dialogues Introduction Sharla: Isn’t it nice, climbing up trees? It really takes me back... Riki: To when Sharla was a littlepon? Sharla: Yes, exactly. Ah, to be a little girl again... Riki: Riki feel like littlepon too! +8 Sharla: ''not surprised.'' I’m sure you loved climbing trees when you were little, just like me. Riki: Sharla good at climbing trees? Sharla look like proper lady. Riki not know Sharla climb trees. Sharla: That’s very nice of you to say. I’m really not that ladylike. I couldn’t get enough of sitting at the top of trees... Riki: Riki and littlepon love climbing trees together! But but... Sharla: What is it, Riki? Riki: One littlepon not like it. Sharla: ''dear! Why not?'' Did something happen to them? Riki: Riki know reason. When Riki take eyes away from littlepon, littlepon got scared! Littlepon stuck at top of tree and wait for Riki for whole day! Sharla: Oh, that sounds horrible. Are they OK now? Riki: Other littlepon at school tease my littlepon because not climb now. All Riki’s fault... Sharla: Don’t beat yourself up, Riki. With some love and care, the little one will be fine. And when they’re ready, you can take them climbing again. Riki: Riki like Sharla’s idea! You are nice Hom Hom, Sharla. Sharla: And you’re a good father, Riki. The bestest Heropon father! +4; -4 Sharla: ''not surprised.'' I’m sure you loved climbing trees when you were little, just like me. Riki: Sharla good at climbing trees? Sharla look like proper lady. Riki not know Sharla climb trees. Sharla: That’s very nice of you to say. I’m really not that ladylike. I couldn’t get enough of sitting at the top of trees... Riki: Riki and littlepon love climbing trees together! But but... Sharla: What is it, Riki? Riki: One littlepon not like it. Sharla: ''Nopon that can’t climb?!'' Riki: Village has lots of littlepon that can’t climb trees! Sharla: Sorry, Riki. I shouldn’t stereotype your people. Riki: Plus, littlepon have good reason! Riki take eyes away from littlepon. Then littlepon get stuck in tree. Littlepon waited for Riki long time. Now littlepon not like climbing. Sharla: Oh no, they’re too scared to climb trees anymore? Riki: Will all be OK. Before littlepon grow big, Riki fix littlepon to like trees again. Sharla: Riki... You’re a good father. Your littlepon are proud of you. Look at me, starting to well up... Riki: Riki always think about littlepon. Littlepon most important to Riki! Sharla make good mamapon too one day. Sharla: I hope so too, Riki. I hope so too. -4; +4 Sharla: ''a strange thing to say.'' Riki: Riki say something strange? Sharla mad at Riki? Sharla: No, nothing like that. It’s just... surprising. To hear you say you feel young. You’re sort of childish anyway. Riki: Riki not child, Riki all grown up! Sharla: I know, I know. You’re older than Dunban, aren’t you? Riki: Riki much much much older than Dundun! Riki marry Oka, Riki have children, soon become grampypon! Sharla:'' very responsible.'' If I were in your position, I’m not sure I could cope. Riki: But Sharla can’t be daddypon! Sharla: No... That’s not what I meant. I mean... One day, I hope to have a family of my own, like you. Riki: Sharla will have big family! Riki know this. Heropon’s instinct! ‘All good things come to those who wait!’ Sharla: Riki, what a lovely phrase! Where did you learn it? Riki: Chief Dunga tell Riki. When Riki and Oka not yet couple. Riki want to be with Oka, so Dunga teach Riki new phrase. Sharla: Well I think it’s lovely, Riki. Thank you for sharing it with me. -8 Sharla: ''a strange thing to say.'' Riki: Riki say something strange? Sharla mad at Riki? Sharla: No, nothing like that. It’s just... surprising. To hear you say you feel young. You’re sort of childish anyway. Riki: Riki not child, Riki all grown up! Sharla: I know, I know. You’re older than Dunban, aren’t you? Riki: Riki much much much older than Dundun! Riki marry Oka, Riki have children, soon become grampypon! Sharla: ''don’t act like it.'' You’ve built up quite a debt. Riki: B-b-but... Riki’s tummy hurt! Riki think Sharla should stop talking about debt! Sharla: Now now, Riki. You can’t avoid your responsibilities. Riki: Sharla wrong wrong wrong! Riki work very hard for family. But not enough for Oka and littlepon. Never enough... Sharla: Eleven mouths to feed is a lot. I don’t envy you, Riki. Riki: Riki keep working and pay back debt. Riki promise! Riki want all littlepon to become bestest Heropon of village! Sharla: Just like a proper dad! All right then, Riki. Go and make your family proud! Category:Heart-to-Heart Category:Satorl Marsh Heart-to-Heart